


Duet

by malcs



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcs/pseuds/malcs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit together so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duet

**Author's Note:**

> Not as stupid as my usual fare. Although, fair warning, I just wrote 'fart' instead of 'fare' and laughed about it. So.

_This is what they are._  
They fit together so well, it was uncanny. Their silences were rich and full with the weight of promise. Their conversations were a song, voices falling over one another, loud and discordant, soft and low. Jeremy’s inexorable rumble, James’ skipping enthusiasm a tumbling overlay.

 _What they are._  
Jeremy, curving, long, sexy. James, taut as a wire. Both hard, both musical in their own right. Theirs is no longer an inharmonious cacophony, but rather a rising crescendo, playing off each other as always. James plucked, and Jeremy stroked, and they washed over one another in harmony.


End file.
